Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board-connecting electric connectors mutually connected in a state in which they are mounted on wiring boards.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in various electric devices, board-connecting electric connector devices referred to as stacking connectors, etc. are widely used. In the board-connecting electric connector device, for example, above a first electric connector (receptacle connector) coupled to a first wiring board, a second electric connector (plug connector) coupled to a second wiring board is disposed so as to be opposed thereto, the second electric connector in the upper side is pushed in so as to be lowered toward the first electric connector in the lower side from such a vertically opposed state, and both of the electric connectors are brought into a mutually mated state as a result, thereby electrically connecting the first and second wiring boards to each other.
The board-connecting electric connector like this is demanded to implement so-called EMI measures particularly along with the recent increase in the frequencies of transmission signals. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-192102 described below, electromagnetic shielding with respect to the signal transmitting paths of contact members is carried out by surrounding the outer periphery of the electric connector (receptacle connector) by a shield wall (block wall).
However, in the conventional board-connecting electric connector device, the mating counterpart (plug connector or the like), which is mated with the electric connector (receptacle connector) provided with the shield wall as described above, is not provided with a shield wall, and electromagnetic shielding about both of the electric connectors, which are in a mutually mated state, is configured to be carried out only by the shield wall of the electric connector of one side. In such a configuration, in a state in which both of the electric connectors are mated with each other, a comparatively large gap is easily generated between the shield wall provided in the electric connector of one side and the wiring board on which the mating counterpart (plug connector or the like) is mounted, and it is conceivable that a sufficient electromagnetic shielding function cannot be obtained as the whole electric connector device. Therefore, further improvement of the electromagnetic shielding characteristics (EMI characteristics) with respect to high-frequency transmission signals is requested.
Herein, the inventor of the present application discloses below Patent Document as prior techniques of the present invention.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-192102